


like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottoming from the Top, Bruises, Canonical Character Death, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, POV Second Person, Slight Canon Divergence, Teaching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: Mercutio眼中的Tybalt，作为情人和作为敌人。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186037) by [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/pseuds/MercutioLives). 



"这种狂暴的快乐将会产生狂暴的结局，

正像火和火药的亲吻，

就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。

最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木；

不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远；

太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。."

他触碰你的方式从未温柔。不同于少女的双手在你的皮肤上粗粝按着，太过用力，抓的太紧--不过他一直都没有你的优雅，生疏于温柔，所以你任由他。如果他在你的皮肤上留下瘀痕，那又如何？又不是他未曾这么做过，尽管不是如此。在任何情况下，无人需要知道它们在那里。它们属于你来存留珍惜，你们此次共享的记忆，第一次也可能是最后一次。你希望这并非如此，不过你过于骄傲不会请求他留下，于是在尚还可以时你抱住他。他进入你时，你喘息着叫出他的名字；你的头向后甩去露出喉咙。他可以用一把匕首割开它，当他的另一利刃正深埋于你体内，而他没有。取而代之的是，他笨拙亲吻你的喉结，凌乱的吻和粗暴撞击毫不规律。他是所有的激情和一丝灵巧，尽管这个角度有些不适，你承受它。你的性器困在你们的身体之间，摩擦感到的更是疼痛而非愉悦--他停下来，如能透过皮肤感到你的不适。

“为什么停下，我的猫王子？”你问他，真正的疑惑而非逗乐。他给你的眼神很奇怪，难以解读；他后退从你体内离开。你坐起追逐，他的手拦住你。

“这不对”，他缓慢回答着。你歪头要求解释，他加上，“你躺在这里，像是一个玩偶，当我--”他没有说完，或许是无法说完，你忍不住因为他笨拙的舌头而微笑。你从不知道他会体贴谅解，不过你一直以来都只是他的敌人。在这被允许的短暂时间之内还有太多尚待发现的。这一次，他没有阻拦你的靠近。他允许你的双唇覆盖在他的之上亲吻他，尽管他回吻中不带着丝毫自满。你开始改变你们的位置，当你感到足够之时。（刚开始你动作谨慎，因你不确定他的反应。不过，你的恐惧没什么意义；他允许了。）很快，他在你之前的位置，而你在他的，跪在他分开的双腿之间。你发现这新的温顺十分有趣，传闻中他和许多女人共享身体（你也如此），而他从未温柔。除此之外，他的本能是在每一处和你战斗。你给予他另一亲吻作为奖赏，快速的捏一下他的欲求。

“一只甜蜜的小猫。如此顺从。”你大笑着，他猛击你，几乎如猫一般，你躲避开来低头偷取一个吻。这足以让他分心不去注意到你正在准备自己。这让你坐在他身上让他进入你时，他的低沉呻吟更为甜蜜。你不温柔，对他或是你自己。你咬牙承受，不过你一直认为一点粗暴总是更为美味。你直接开始，不去问他是否准备好了，通过他眼皮的震颤和张开的嘴你发现你猜对了。喉中的笑意枯萎，此刻你已经找到了对的角度。他开始向上抽插来顺应你的节奏，进入的如此之深让你的指甲抓入他的皮肤，像你一直称他的猫一般呻吟--这讽刺消失在你双眼绚烂白光之后。你低吟他的名字，他吐吸你的。

你感到你继续如此仿佛过了几个钟头。最终他把你翻过来，在你的启发下从身后占据你。一只猫占有一只狐狸。（你本会大笑，但所有声音都转为了呻吟和他的名字以及是，求你，快，更多）他没有嘲讽你先高潮，不过他确实注意了你之后的沉默，

“纯粹沉浸在后韵之中罢了，我亲爱的Tybalt，”你尴尬回应他的问题，就好像猫抓住了你的舌头。“不过如果小猫想要再一次抓住我的舌头，我会无比高兴的应允他。”他看起来有些迷惑（你注意到了这少有的毫无防备的坦率），不过他很快理解了你的意思吻你。慵懒而缓慢，不同于你们之前的吻，这几乎是温柔的。你不能拥有这个；你恐惧若他温柔体贴你会爱上他，而你不能拥有这个--于是你咬他。他的血在你的唇上，你露齿而笑舔去血滴，他的神情转换变为背叛。他大声诅咒你，站起来穿衣服，你躺着大笑，带着可怕的满足和一种难以言述的不适恶心。他不会回头，你知道这一点，或许这样最好。

\- - -

你们再一次见面时，你嘲弄他。他寻觅的不是你，但你用带刺的言语逼迫他看见你。他的双眼由怒火点燃，而你的则因嘲弄而明亮。你无法拥有他，但你可以毁灭他，或是让他毁灭你。这几乎没什么差别。你在他周围舞蹈，吐出刻薄酸液的讽刺，拨弄他仇恨的火焰；愉悦。你不去关注那些看着你们的路人，除了注视不敢做任何事。Romeo的出现拉开了他，不过只是短暂的：你毫不迟疑的提醒他你的存在。

你们距离如此之近，你可以闻到他。甜蜜的血和苦涩药物合为一体。你最后一次伸手试图触碰他，假装只是想要嘲弄他；你让自己相信这个谎言。他推开你后退；你挑战他的同时看到了匕首闪光。恐惧和期待在你的喉咙凝结，不过你很自信。他绝不会。

当然Romeo要插入你们之间；他一直很笨拙。你知道那匕首的目的从不是真正伤害你，你在他的眼中看到了。恐惧，疑惑。他的匕首在你的胸口并不痛苦；更让你苦痛的是他的逃离。不发一语，他离开让你等死。鲜血让你窒息，无法叫出他的名字，不过你本来也不会叫他。

他不会回头，你知道这一点，或许这样最好。

（他回头了，你没有看见。你再也无法看见任何东西了。）


End file.
